


Pizza Girl

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jane wants Bucky and Steve, M/M, Ordering In, Pizza, Pre-Relationship, They want her too, potential threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Jane's last delivery of the night doesn't go quite as smoothly as she hoped. But maybe that's a good thing...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Pizza Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Fluffathon.
> 
> Prompt: Ordering In.

Jane pulled up in front of her last house of the day. It had been a typical shift with minimal drunk people answering the door and almost no one signing for their pizza sans pants. If she could just get through this one last house, she’d be home free and ready for a wild, crazy weekend at home working on her thesis. 

The customer’s name was James Barnes. She knew one guy with the last name Barnes, but it was common enough that she’d already discounted the possibility that it could be him. Whoever this guy was, he’d ordered two large supremes with extra cheese. That was enough pizza to feed ten people, so she was a bit surprised when she got out of the car and didn’t hear any partying inside.

“Good afternoon or evening, sir or madam, your Leone’s pizza is here,” she recited the usual line. “Nailed it.”

Not that it mattered. The last time she used it, she was delivering to a house with a pot garden inside. The owner had offered her a brownie in lieu of a tip. She had politely refused. 

The boxes were heavier than she expected. Fortunately, there was only a single step up to reach the front door. With any luck, she’d be out of here in under a minute and she’d get a good tip. Or just a tip period. 

“Good afternoon or evening, sir or madam, your-” Her foot hit something hard and the whole world toppled. Jane was on the ground with her face smashed into the top box when she realized that wasn’t the world. It was her. “Leone’s pizza…”

She didn’t dare open the box. The horror that awaited her was surely more agonizing than anything she could imagine. As she staggered to her feet, she knew her best bet was to get back in the car, go home, and pray that her boss didn’t hear about this and she still had a job next week. She was ready to do just that when the door opened.

James Barnes, who really was Bucky Barnes as it turned out, was standing in the doorway. Behind him was Steve Rogers. They’d been together for years, as everyone on campus knew. And here Jane was about to ruin their date night. 

“Uh…” she gulped. “Leone’s pizza. I’m… sorry. Really sorry about this.”

They glanced at the boxes, then back at her. “It happens,” said Bucky.

“Are you okay?” asked Steve. He walked past Bucky and down the step. “Do you need something for that?”

“Something for…” Jane looked down. Her pants were ripped at the knee, which was covered in blood. All of a sudden, a searing pain ran through her. Adrenaline was funny like that. “Oh yeah… I mean, no! I should get going. Get you guys some replacement pizza.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Steve said.

He gathered up the boxes without trouble and led Jane up the walkway. Instead of complaining or demanding the minimum wage plebe get off his property, Bucky held the door for them. Inside was an immaculate living room with modern decor and an enormous flatscreen TV turned on to a baseball game. Bucky pulled a chair out of the dining room for her to sit. 

“I’ll get the antiseptic,” he said, disappearing down the hall.

While they waited, Steve dropped the pizzas on the table and opened the top box. “A little banged up, but it looks okay. Want some?”

“I shouldn’t,” Jane said, even as her stomach rumbled. When was the last time she ate anything? Breakfast maybe?

Steve devoured the first slice in two bites and was already onto the second when Bucky returned. “ _Chew_ , you animal. Why the fuck do I even put up with you?”

“I ask myself that question every single day.”

Their heated glares soon turned to grins as Bucky rolled up Jane’s pants leg and cleaned the wound. “So, this your first battle scar?”

“Not quite,” Jane said. “Worst delivery I ever had was this guy who answered the door in a clown mask and tried to rob me with a water gun.”

Bucky snorted. “A water gun? Really?”

“Yup,” Jane sighed at the ridiculous memory. “When I walked away, he threw it at me. My head was hurting for the rest of the day but at least it gave me an excuse to call the cops on him.”

“Did he even tip you?”

“What do you think?”

The two men shook their heads. Jane didn’t know if either of them had ever been in the food industry (given what she’d heard about their backgrounds and financial status, she’d guess not), but the show of solidarity was appreciated all the same.

“Well, we will be sure to give you an amazing tip.” Bucky applied the antiseptic-Jane did _not_ wince thank you-and pressed a pink and purple band-aid over the cut.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “My Little Pony band-aids?”

“They’re for my niece,” he said. “Don’t you like ponies?”

“Who doesn’t?” Jane rolled down her pants, ignoring the giant hole, and stood up. “Thank you so much for your help and for not being mad about the pizza. I’d better get going.”

“More deliveries?” asked Steve.

“Actually, you guys are my last for the night.” Just saying it made her feel lighter than air. Home. Beautiful home awaited her.

“Then do you think you could stay awhile?” 

That question was so out of nowhere and absurd that Jane was sure she was hearing things. It came from Bucky, assuming it was real, and even now he was watching her expectantly like those really were the exact words that had come out of his mouth. Jane stared at him, and then at Steve. He was giving her the same look. It was like he agreed with his boyfriend.

“Uh…” Jane coughed. “You want me to stay?”

“Yeah,” said Steve,” if you want to.”

“Uh…” she said again like the intelligent woman she was. “Okay, why?”

They both shrugged. “You look like you could use some rest and we need someone to help us eat all this pizza,” Bucky said. “So why not?”

 _‘This has got to be a dream,’_ Jane thought. The dull stinging in her knee said otherwise. “Well, we do take phone payments.”

The next thing she knew, she was on the couch watching the game. Bucky was sitting next to her while Steve got her a drink. She didn’t know the first thing about baseball, but Bucky cheered when the Yankees struck out, so she assumed they were the bad team. 

“Here you go,” Steve said, handing her a soda.

“Thanks,” Jane said. “Both of you, thank you for everything. You guys are awesome.” 

“You deserve it,” Bucky said, patting her hand. “We would’ve asked you to hang out with us ages ago. Just our luck you’re busy so much.”

Jane smiled. “Yeah, that’s grad school for you. Just wait until I’m getting my doctorate. It’ll be rough.”

“Well, if you ever need somewhere to relax and unwind, you know where to look,” said Steve.

They were being so nice to her. It should’ve been weird, but it really wasn’t. Steve and Bucky were known for being the coolest guys on campus. It was clear to her that they’d more than earned their titles. Over the next hour, she ate far too much pizza while Bucky explained the finer points of baseball in great detail. Their team won and he broke out the beers. Jane wasn’t much for drinking, so she stuck with her Pepsi.

As the night wore down, she thought once again about leaving. It would have to be soon, otherwise, she’d fall asleep right there on the couch. 

“I’ll text you guys tomorrow, okay?” she said as they walked her to her car. “Maybe we can hang out during the week.”

“Sounds great,” Steve said, giving her a quick hug. “Drive safe, okay?”

“Try not to trip over any more cracks,” said Bucky.

Jane rolled her eyes playfully at him, but still waved as she drove down the street. She kept her eyes on the rearview mirror until they were out of sight. There was something in her pocket she hadn't noticed before. It was a twenty-dollar bill. She remembered Steve's hug and smiled.

“Man, what a day,” she said to her reflection. “Looks like you’ve made some new friends, though.”

 _‘Imagine if they wanted to be more than friends,’_ said a voice in her hand.

Jane shushed it. “Don’t be silly. They wouldn’t be interested in me like that anyway.”

**

When Jane was gone Bucky rolled his shoulders. He missed her already, lame as it was. Looking at Steve, he knew the feeling was mutual. 

“That was good,” Steve said. “I think she likes us.”

“But is she going to like us in that way is the question,” Bucky remarked.

“Hopefully,” Steve said as they walked back inside. “We’ll take things slow, and if we’re lucky, she’ll be into it.” 

“Sometimes I think you’re way too optimistic for your own good,”

“Well, if I don’t do it, who will?”

Bucky couldn’t really argue with that, and he couldn’t disagree either.

With any luck, their duo would soon become a trio, and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
